


Just Some LietPol Randomness

by Fhujeth



Series: 15 Minute Sprints - Other [9]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 13:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fhujeth/pseuds/Fhujeth
Summary: Poland is feeling down about still being on the Travel Visa Waiver (ESTA) waiting list. Lithuania does something to cheer him up.





	Just Some LietPol Randomness

Poland sighed as he looked over at America, a look of wanting on his face. Poland watched as happy America talked it up with other western nations and neighbours, laughing and joking around.

“What’s wrong?” Lithuania came over and pulled out his own chair. Because of the geographical position, Poland was sat right next to Lithuania in the meeting hall. “You’re not…talking to people.” Lithuania’s green eyes looked down at the depressed Slavic country. 

“ESTA.” Poland’s eyes narrowed at America. “I’ve been on this waiting list for so long. When is he going to treat me like an equal?” 

Lithuania tilted his head. “ESTA? The Visa Waiver Program?” He wasn’t sure, it hadn’t been a problem for him. America had granted him the waiver a while ago. His people could freely travel back and forth without needing to fork over the money and wait a long period of time. 

“Yes.” Poland sounded agitated. “He can come to my place anytime he wants but I can’t do that same?”

Lithuania let off a small, quick smile before letting his face return to normal. “Sometimes it’s just like that, Po.” 

Poland glared at Lithuania. “He has been saying this was going to be a priority for ages! How hard can it be to just say, ‘Yeah, Poles can come to visit America without a travel visa too!’” 

“It’ll happen eventually.” Lithuania gave Poland a pat on the back. “He’s usually full of shit anyways. I’m surprised he made it this far… then again it’s hard to fail when England’s your fucking dad…”

“Pfft, yeah.” Poland scowled. The requirement of a travel visa often made him feel a little bit more insecure. “I–” 

Poland’s words were cut short when he saw Lithuania walking away quickly in the direction of America’s seat. In one swift movement, the Baltic Country tossed down a bunch of tacks onto the chair. It was so quick and careful of a series of movements, no one noticed.

A moment later Lithuania came back and sat down next to Poland, his face straight as could be.

“Did you just…?”

Lithuania gave Poland a look like he did absolutely nothing and started sorting through his papers and notes.

“FUCK!” The words echoed through the room as America sat down in his chair. “What the fucking– who put the fucking tacks on my chair?? what the HELL?” America cried as he stood up, tacks sticking into his ass while he wailed like a baby.

The room laughed, Poland started to laugh, but his face quickly went back to its usually serious tone. Poland shot Lithuania a glance of, ‘aww, you shouldn’t have.’

Lithuania looked back. No one would suspect Lithuania. No one ever suspected Lithuania.


End file.
